Lady Illusion
Lady Illusion is a main character of the Ace Lightning franchise. She originally started off as the partner in love and crime for Lord Fear. However, she eventually gained feelings for her enemy Ace Lightning, forming a dangerous romantic relationship with him that lasts throughout the television series. Lady Illusion is a shapeshifter and has earned the title of The Mistress of Illusions. Appearance Lady Illusion is a green-skinned woman who appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Although her species is unknown, she may be some form of elf, a mythological creature, due to her pointed ears. She has hazel-coloured eyes. On her head is a large brown, green-eyed spider which appears to act as Lady Illuson's hair, the legs (which usually get displaced when caught in an attack) acting as locks of hair. Lady Illusion wears a catsuit of sorts, with a large collar rounding the back of her neck. Her collarbone and part of her chest are exposed. The top part of the suit is dark pink in colour, with brown curved "tails" at the bottom of the shirt around the waistline. Her legs appear to be covered in tights, which are neon-coloured (pink, orange, yellow, green) and covered in a black webbing pattern. Personality At the start of the series, Lady Illusion has little of a personality but appears to be devoted to serving Lord Fear and has an almost zombie-like presence, speaking to Lord Fear in a slithery and almost flat voice. However, she does show signs of rage and evil delight in the early episodes, laughing several times at or with other characters for evil reasons. By Episode 6, Lady Illusion's full personality develops. She is shown as being suddenly impatient and angry, demanding to Lord Fear that she wishes to leave Earth, Lord Fear then expressing his love for Lady Illusion's anger. It is never explained why Lady Illusion wishes to escape Earth, perhaps out of boredom or stress. Towards Ace, Lady Illusion becomes very friendly and during their relationship. They have tried to kiss on several occasions but end up being interrupted or not completed an attempt as they planned. When in the presence of Lord Fear, Lady Illusion has a friendly attitude towards him but appears to dislike Staff Head, as she often snaps at him and on one occasion she strangles him. She shows great dislike towards Sparx, often arguing with the latter and taunting her. It appears that throughout the series, Lady Illusion struggles to decide where she belongs - either with Ace or at the Carnival of Doom at Lord Fear's side. This appears to cause her frustration at times, and repeatedly address other characters as "fools", Ace most of the time, but only when she is at the carnival and in the presence of other villains. Abilities Lady Illusion's signature ability is shapeshifting. She can shapeshift into any living human or animal form of her choice. It appears she can stay in a form of an unlimited period of time as she remains in the guise of Horace Cheseborough for two days (although she does change back to her usual self in-between days). She has only transformed into animal forms twice, both of which were species of dog. In the guidebook, Lady Illusion hints she may be able to transform into inanimate objects, although this is never proven. She has a close connection to spiders. Not only does she appear to have a living spider on her head acting as hair, but she has the speed, agility and wall-crawling abilities of spiders. She is easily capable of dodging projectile attacks, and can leap great distances (e.g. she can jump from the ground to the top of the carnival's ferris wheel in one leap). Lady Illusion's standard form of travel is her ability to teleport. She appears to be able to travel unlimited distances. She teleports by spinning around and vanishing in a flash of light. Lady Illusion's main form of attack involves her forming crystal-ball like orbs which explode when thrown. The explosives release either a burst of fire, or a type of gas which can leave a person dazed, put them to sleep, or knock them out straight away. Lady Illusion recieves an upgrade from Kilobyte in Season 2, gaining a new version of her explosive crystal balls. This new version is a large orange fireball of sorts which appears to be stronger than the first version. The upgrade also gives Lady Illusion the ability to give Ace unstable emotions, and it is hinted that she can remove them too. Lady Illusion does maintain both of her bomb attacks by the end of the show. Another ability she has involving her bombs is that they can be transformed into transparent, large bubble like objects which can act as containment cells and drain a captive of their energy. In the video games, Lady Illusion appears to have the ability to summon giant spiders to do her bidding, capable of levitation and has force fields too. Category:Elves Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Love Interest Category:Unknown Category:Criminal Category:Gods